katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilly Satou/@comment-76.11.93.66-20130814125217
I have only just downloaded Katawa Shoujo and being fairly behind on it I decided to look up some of the story on Youtube. After being convinced i would "enjoy" Hanako's route the most (oh how wrong I was) I got to playing. After doing one playthrough ending up with Emi's good ending I was slightly dissapointed although yes it was cute and somewhat heartwarming I never really develped an attatchment to her. After then doing Hanako's and Shizune's routes I was still not feeling the emotional "click" that most of my friends were telling me they had with the afromentiond characters. I then went forward and went for Lilly's route and oh god how I regret it. The entire story was so endearing and beutifully made and from the moment her cinimatic ended I was tearing up. Everything from the first sexual encounter (I really like how they were made it wasnt as if some fat neckbeard was thinking "durr hurr im gonna make hentai! durr hurr" they did for the most part show the innocence of the characters like how I would imagine a first sexual encounter between two lovers unaware of what they were doing and showing their intense love for eachother through physical contact.) To the ending scene of the two walking through the feild. Is it weird to fall in love with a fictional character? maybe, yeah but the characters in KS were more human then anybody I have ever met and Lilly's character made me feel things I have never felt before as much as a 2D sprite can. Throughout the ending all I could think was "how the hell could this be considerd a good ending?" This game has broken me as a man (well 15 years of age actually) and I couldnt be more happier to have experienced it everything from the short encounter with her while talking with Hanako after her telling you of her leaving for Scotland personally to the orogami in your room to the music box you gave to her next to you bed in the hospital after your heart attack trying to catch up to her in the airport. This was the most endearing experience in a game in my life. Also being someone who has recently sufferd a life threatening experience (I had recently contracted and fought off with no small help to the neuro surgeons and theripists, Meningitis, Encephalitus and the least of the afflictions Orbital Cellulitis) I was able to connect more so to Hisao then was probably intended seeing as we had something in commen rather then just seeing a story through his eyes I also felt like i was him in some way (probably sounds pathetic to you guys/girls but watever) Anyway if you have taken the time to read this thank you and feel free to reply or dont whatever it felt good to get this off my chest what with the fact my family would probably disown me for being and "Anime fag" as they so put it it's good to know there are likeminded people out there and again thanks.